


We must evacuate you at once.

by Kyle (gorewhqre)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bittersweet, Canon Compliant, Chimera Ant Arc, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rose Bomb Poison (again), hand holding, like a lot of angst i am sorry, literally everyone deserved better, meruem deserved better, pouf deserved better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorewhqre/pseuds/Kyle
Summary: So basically just the ending of the Chimera Ant Arc but Welfin isn’t spotted and POUF is the one to tell Meruem about Komugi out of guilt. I genuinely do love Komugi but I can’t help imagining this happening while keeping Komugi somewhat in mind. I just finished rewatching the Chimera Ant Arc again and my GOD it hurts much more than the first time. I hope people enjoy this and find that it isn’t too out of character as i tried to keep them mostly in character as much as possible.
Relationships: Meruem/Shaiapouf (Hunter x Hunter)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	We must evacuate you at once.

As he continued to wipe the seemingly never ending supply of blood from the crease of his mouth and his nostril, he tilted his warm brown eyes steadily down at his majesty. 

“Pouf.”

Meruem looked up to him with concern, his facial expression not telling him this but his nen. Pouf was taken aback by this, eyes widening for a split second as his head ever so slightly cocked back.

“Is something the matter, Meruem-sama?” 

The sound of his wings even existing and flooding to different shades clouded his thoughts, the ringing in his ears sounding the way that glitter looked. Their gaze locked once more for a segment that would be uncomfortable to most humans but usual for the two and almost constant every time they looked at one another. Or more specifically every time Pouf looked at him. Pouf clutched his own hand stained with blood and discretely wiped it against the back of his jet-black pants. Meruem was aware something was still increasingly off and it kept looming in the corner of his mind.

Secret, what secret…

Pouf held that same hand back up to where his heart is reluctantly but loyally, body still hovering in the air as their glance never wavered for even a moments time.

“Have you changed your mind? In that case, we must evacuate you at once.”

Meruem stood there for a moment, still, as he watched over Pouf’s face remain the same lost and distraught expression. Why did Pouf feel this way? What secret would make one feel so guilty?

Pouf hesitated before speaking but when he did it was abrupt and thought out; like usual.

“Your majesty.”

He was silent yet loud in his mind, turning away for a moment,

“Very well, Shaiapouf.”

Shaiapouf.. Shaiapouf…. he said my name.

The blonde haired one then let his colorful wings fall to his back, now a thin sheet of black with the slight outline of his wings being noticeable, at least to Meruem. He took it that whatever had ultimately happened to Youpi… was bound to happen to the two of them. From what he could assess in his little time remaining, he knew Pouf would go, then him. He hoped it would be simultaneous but knew it was unlikely with their power balance.

He finally turned back to face the butterfly, a confused but determined look plastered on the king’s face. 

Pouf was overcome with… with guilt. Every second that passed was more painful than the next. If it weren’t for showing a display of loyalty, he’d be clutching his heart still out of dishonesty. 

“Meruem-sama.”

He turned back away from him, eyes looking starstruck while tears threatened to prick at him. A grimace made its way onto his face in no time as he blurted the word with hollow, dull eyes. He could not watch his king like this any longer. Watch him suffer. Dying alongside him would not be worth it if he died unknowing this way. It would make him a fool. All because of Pouf he would be a fool. He uttered the word. The name of that woman.

“Komugi.”

Meruem’s eyes twitched, nose flaring as he was frozen in place. Everything came back. It was like every loose knot and tie was stitched back together. Gungi pieces fell in his mind, clattering as the thick board broke in half. They were sitting across from one another in the throne room, fingers carefully setting the black and white chips down. She never met his gaze once but all the times he met hers were worth it. He did not know where she was though. He kept remembering how little time he had left. A clock was ticking and with every second it got louder. 

“Why did you tell me.”

“I could not live with myself. I am not loyal to you, this is truly unforgivable and I will forever be in your debt. Please, bestow your punishment onto me.”

Meruem stepped closer to him as his royal guard was now knelt down on one knee, the other propped up with his arm gently yet somehow flamboyantly rested against it. His hand then reached out to him as his nen bursted in a flare of deep purples and intense whites upwards.

“And why do you still serve me? What is keeping you from going off and killing her as we speak?”

Pouf’s face was now a dismay. Streaks of blue blood ran from his nostril still and he had given up at wiping it, his mouth tasting like copper. Salty tears pooled down his face and streamed spastically, still a look of utter disappointment in himself, only the deepest parts of him feeling this way towards Meruem. He didn’t deserve it he did not deserve it.

“It is what I was made for. I was born to be at your service and I wish to die that way as well.”

His heart shook with every word he let spill. He was sure if he was human he would be wailing and unable to control a bound to be shaky voice. That did not stop his hand from shaking against his heart though. 

Meruem’s back hunched for a moment and his skin peeled back and moved as he let his light violet, soft wings fly out free out of his back. 

“Will you get on.”

“Meruem-sama, I do not wish to be a burden to you any longer, ple—“

“I will not repeat myself.”

“Yes, of course my king.”

He steadied himself and wiped his tears with bloodshot eyes and a heart fluttering rapidly. He wasn’t worthy of this. Not worthy of having the honor of dying with Meruem. He was not sure how to mount his back but he decided on letting his wings rise and levitating himself up as to not disturb his balance, hovering for a moment before letting them fall to to his backside once again. His arms wrapped around his majesty’s shoulders as his legs loosely wrapped around Meruem’s, dangly and lanky as he was taller than him by a bit. He felt as if he was going to explode from gratitude and sincerity. Everything felt worth it in that moment.

Neither of the two specified where they were going, but they were one now. They knew what the other was feeling. And that is something Meruem did not expect to be frightened about. Someone lower than him was someone he was scared to even think of. Perhaps this is what he felt when keeping the secret about Komugi from him for so long. He was unsure of what overtook him but he felt Pouf needed this. It was the last thanks he could give after finally learning how to feel so much.

Pouf let his head rest on it’s side, fingers lightly grazing over Meruem’s vest as the wind blew through his golden hair while his nostrils burned. This felt too good to be true, as they flew overhead all the chaos happening in Peijing, Meruem’s feathery wings flapping slowly but getting them away from here fast.

Meruem knew Komugi was safe. He knew his lack of an arrival to play once more would not lead in her death. And that was all that mattered. He wanted her to play again. With someone else. Someone worthy to her.

As he was not worthy of his own royal guards. He’d be seeing the rest of them soon.

Pouf was suddenly hyper-aware of his surroundings and recognized that they were in NGL as soon as the green brush of the trees in the forest appeared. 

When they reached the hive Pouf felt a wave of grief wash over him. He was not upset this is where they’d be parting and returning to meet one another again on the other side. He was so overwhelmingly touched by the fact that this is where Meruem-sama decided to land.

They had come to a stop inside the gazebo like rock formation on top of the tall hill, Pouf not letting go of his majesty. He then spoke softly but sadly, hands grasping at his majesty’s collarbones.

“Do you plan on dying here?”

“If you do not mind.”

“Of course, anything that would please you.”

Meruem cleared his throat and Pouf immediately knew to let go and crawl back. He sat there with his red eyes and a sad smile then, staring off blankly at a random point while he watched Meruem-sama walk to the back corner of the formation and slide his back against it, sitting too lazily for Pouf to even begin to comprehend.

The royal guard stood and walked to him in a flimsy and dramatic manner, irises small with wide eyes and flushed cheeks. He was sure Meruem-sama was tired of seeing him like this. He was tired of feeling like this. Tired of being so selfish. He took the hint and followed his king’s actions, learning against the wall next to him. They were close but not touching. He would never invade his space if not asked to. 

“Pouf, are you still here?”

“Yes, of course….”

He then coughed up more blood and let it drip down his chin, feeling his heart slow down. How could it act this way in a moment like this.

Meruem slid down even further against the back wall of the room, moonlight creeping onto only a few areas. He could see the slight outline of Pouf’s face as well, eyes darting back and forth as he watched tears seep from his tired eyes and blood drip.

“I am sorry.”

Pouf shut his eyes tightly as more tears dripped out and winced, feeling his body go numb, crumpling up as his king was now laid completely in his lap. He felt cold. He wanted to hold him as close as possible.

“I would not want it any other way Meruem-sama.”

“I’m a little tired…”

“I need to take a short nap.”

“Will…”

He paused for what felt like an hour and Pouf immediately darted his head to look at his king head on, fear and panic plaguing his mind.

“...you hold my hand? Pouf?”

Meruem called out again, hints of despair ringing in his voice. He couldn’t believe his amounts of past unknowing and misunderstanding of the butterfly up until this very day. His loyalty was something he could only begin to understand and wrap his mind around in his last breaths.

“Shaiapouf, are you there?”

The one called upon could not stop his rushes of thinking. Every mistake. Every mistake that led them here. He finally answered softly then. 

“I can hear you.”

“I will carry out your last wishes.”

He felt his chest weakly tremble as he slid his hand onto Meruem’s chest, palm facing up and awaiting the touch of his majesty’s. When he finally slid his fingers onto his and allowed them to intertwine, Pouf was at a loss for emotion or words. Everything fleeted him in that moment. His heart felt like it was on the verge of breaking out of pure bliss. 

He was still selfish in his last moments.

“I’ll wake shortly.”

“Will you stay by my side until I wake?”

Pouf felt his now colorless wings begin to tear against the wall as he leaned so far into the corner, the fraction too much for him at this point it had seemed. He answered honestly. It’s the least he could do after lying for so long.

“I have never left your side.”

He continued with the steadiest voice he could muster.

“I will always be here.”

Meruem’s voice was low and hushed now, even more so than usual. It pained Pouf to listen to him dying on his lap and do nothing about it. To allow him to die.

“Shaiapouf…”

“Yes, my king.”

“Thank you.”

He felt as if his throat was going to give way, slender pale fingers holding Meruem’s hand tighter as he rubbed the back of his hand lightly. He had no place to say you’re welcome. He was eternally thankful. 

“Thank you.”

“Will you call me…”

Shaiapouf watched with completely glassy eyes as fireflies landed around them and on his majesty’s hand looped around his own.

“Yes, your majesty?”

A long pause filled the now slightly dimmed piece of the hive. 

“...by my name?”

He could no longer hesitate or deny his wishes. Not now. If he had the chance he would tell him everything if asked. Things he wanted to say but could not. 

“Good night, Meruem.”

For now this would do.

“I’ll be joining you soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> AH so I’m posting yet another Merupouf fic and I promise my next one won’t be so sad. (Hopefully, I have some other ideas 😳) Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
